Lamb to the Slaughter
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Post 5x01, completely and utterly A/U. Unbeknownst of her roommate's true identity, Caroline's life takes a downwards spiral. Knowing this, Klaus does everything in his power to help the girl who won't survive without his help.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I lied, this is the last fic I will be working on for a while! I wasn't going to write this but a friend of mine from tumblr gave me the idea and I couldn't resist. I wrote more than 2000 words in less than an hour so forgive me for any mistakes that this may have...

I do not have a beta...

Lamb to the Slaughter

Summary: Post 5x01, completely and utterly A/U. Unbeknownst of her roommate's true identity, Caroline's life takes a downwards spiral. Knowing this, Klaus does everything in his power to help the girl who won't survive without his help.

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline sat in the woods with Megan's body just a couple of feet away from her. Jessie's corpse was lying several meters away from her.

The blonde's mouth was bloodied and Megan's blood covered her tank top while Jessie's blood covered her hands.

She looked over at the corpses and a sob escaped her throat.

She's killed an innocent, yet again. They weren't innocent because they wanted to kill her but then again they were... The reality was beginning to dawn in on her and she couldn't believe it.

It was her first day at college and she already fucked up.

Caroline was a killer by nature. That's what vampires did. They killed humans. They killed them for their blood.

The vampire didn't want to kill neither Megan nor Jessie but they ganged up on her.  
Jessie had a stake in his hands and Megan had a vervain grenade.

_Ten Minutes Earlier:_

_Caroline sat in her dorm room with her phone in her hands. Tyler had broken up with her via voicemail and she was still shocked._

_She wanted to talk to Elena, but Elena was currently looking around the campus. The doppelganger turned vampire asked her best friend to come along but Caroline rejected in hopes of having Tyler call._

_Caroline shook her head and threw her phone to the side. She shook her head. No, he can't break up with me, she thought._

_The broken-hearted blonde was lost in her own thoughts and so she didn't hear Megan come in. Megan plopped down on her bed and said, "Everything alright?"_

_"Fine," Caroline answered with a small smile. _

_She wasn't in the mood and she didn't want to have to deal with her weird roommate at that moment._

_"Alright, awesome!" Megan smiled._

_Caroline nodded and lay down on her bed._

_"Caroline… I don't mean to be a bother, but I was wondering if maybe you could help me out? This guy I really like, asked me out and he wants to take a walk with me in the woods."_

_"Okay… I don't understand why you're still here. Go get him, girl!" Caroline motivated her._

_"I would, but he's bringing along a friend. Do you maybe want to join me? I mean I know, you have a boyfriend. Taylor? Tyler, yeah Tyler is his name, but maybe you could just help me out."_

_"You know what… That sounds good. Let me just get dressed." Caroline said as she jumped out of bed and ran over to her closet._

_When Caroline was ready, the girls took off. Megan stayed back for a minute._

_Caroline waited for her outside the dorm building and looked around the campus. Maybe, Elena would be willing to join them as well._

_"Ready?" She asked the girl._

_"Yup!" Megan beamed up at her._

_"Alright, let's go." Caroline said as she motioned towards the woods._

_When the two were in the woods, Caroline listened for two heartbeats but only heard one._

_"Is he coming?" Caroline asked her._

_"He's already here." Jessie said as he pushed her into the tree and held the wooden stake to her throat._

_"What the-?" She began._

_"We know what you are, vampire." Megan sneered. Her innocent voice was now replaced with a more threatening tone._

_"You two are wrong. Vampire's? Are you kidding me?"_

_"Shut up, monster." Jessie shouted._

_The once upperclassman that she found attractive now looked like a villain in some movie. His green eyes sparkled with anticipation as he put the pointy part of the stake to her throat. The pointy side was one inch away from piercing her throat._

_Before Caroline could push Jessie away a vervain grenade was thrown. Her porcelain skin burned! It burned so bad!_

_Caroline cried out and Megan and Jessie looked at one another gleefully. _

_"Shall I finish this bitch of a monster off?" Jessie questioned._

_"Please do the honors." Megan winked._

_Jessie smirked and pushed the wooden stake into her throat. The burning blonde shouted and before she could stop herself she bit down on his neck and threw him to the tree. Caroline then turned to Megan, in all of her vampire glory, and slowly but surely made her way towards her. Megan shot a gun and the wooden bullets pierced her skin. Caroline was angry. She was so angry._

_Caroline vamp-speeded into Megan and bit down on her throat as well. She drained every drop of blood that Megan had and her roommate fell to the dirty ground in a heap._

_Once Caroline was back to normal she looked to her right and left side and gasped._

_What has she done!?_

Present:

Caroline didn't know how long she stayed like that for. She sat on the ground and her hands trembled. She suddenly felt cold and disgusted. The blood that tasted so good just a couple of minutes ago now felt like poison.

Caroline shook her head. No, she couldn't have done this. It wasn't her. It was her vampire side.

Caroline stood up on shaky legs and walked over to Jessie. She knelt down beside him and her eyes widened in horror when she saw the tattoo on the back of his palm.

_No, no, no. _

She killed a hunter! A vampire hunter! Caroline could feel her eyes beginning to water as she made her way towards Megan, hesitantly.

_Please don't be a hunter. Please don't be a hunter. Please. Don't. Be. A. Hunter._

She knelt down and the girl had the same tattoo.

They were both hunters. Vampire hunters.

Caroline couldn't catch her breath and she began to heave. Her undead heart was racing in her chest and the lump in her throat wasn't going away.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I'm having a panic attack!" She cried out.

_No! This wasn't good. This was horrible! This was terrible. This was the worst thing ever. _

Caroline fell on the ground because of the sudden overwhelming feeling of dizziness. Her life sucked as it was but now it was going to get a lot more suckier…

She killed two people. Two people that were both vampire hunters. She was going to have the hunters curse and it would be twice as bad.

_No! No! No! Please let this be a nightmare. Please let this be a nightmare! I can't have the hunter's curse! I won't survive it!_

This was horrible. This was crazy. How could she kill two hunters? Two fucking hunters? They were going to haunt her ass for all eternity.

"Stupid Tyler!" She cried out. This was all because of him. It was his fault because he didn't have the decency to break up with her in person. If he didn't leave her a fucking voicemail she would have been walking the campus grounds with Elena! She would have never gone with Megan into the woods.

Caroline put her head in her hands and rocked back and forth. Her life was about to get a whole lot worse and she didn't even have anybody to lean on.

She looked over at the abandoned wooden stake that was two feet away from her and an idea came to mind.

_Maybe if I just—no. That is not an option._

_Oh, but it will be. _A voice said in her head.

She shook her head and stood up. She had to get rid of the bodies.

Caroline took out her cell phone and looked down at the time. It was already past eleven and she could still see the light in the distance. She had to get rid of the bodies… Or maybe, she just had to place them somewhere else… Somewhere, where somebody would find them.

The vampire didn't know what to do as she looked around the woods for a long branch.

Before Caroline could think about anything else, she heard her phone vibrate. Once she took it out, she was surprised to see that it was Klaus calling her.

She put the phone to her ear and listened for Klaus.

"Hello?" He questioned, his voice strained.

"Hi," she said.

"Are—you okay?" He wondered.

"Why?" Caroline asked, the confusion evident in her voice.

"Uh… I don't know… I just had the sudden urge to call you because I feel like something's wrong." Klaus said.

"Everything is fine, Klaus. A-okay!" She lied.

"You're lying." He sighed.

Klaus was sitting at the bar with a glass of bourbon by his side. He looked around the bar, in search for Marcel's minions. He let out a breath when he realized that they weren't there.

"I'm not… Really, everything is fine." She tried to reassure him.

"Don't make me fly over there." He said.

"Klaus, don't worry about it. I could deal with it."

"No you can't," Jessie said as he stood in front of her.

Caroline screamed out loud and Klaus' eyes widened with alert. Something was wrong with her, something was very wrong.

"You—you're supposed to—be dead." Caroline stuttered as she backed away from Jessie. Before she could bolt, she bumped into Megan.

"Going somewhere?" Megan asked, the menace in her tone made Caroline's blood go cold.

"I—oh my god." She cried out.

"Caroline!" Klaus shouted into the phone.

"They—oh my god. I—Klaus, they're going to kill me!" Caroline said as she looked around the now vacant woods.

"Who? Who is going to kill you?" Klaus asked.

"I didn't mean to, I swear." Caroline cried as her mother's body appeared in front of her.

"You're a monster." She heard her mother say.

"Mommy, no. I'm not. Mommy, please. I'm sorry!" Caroline sobbed.

"Caroline, it's me! Sheriff Forbes is not there with you!" Klaus yelled into the phone as he slapped a hundred dollar bill on the bar table.

Klaus ran out of the bar and vamp-speeded to his house. He had to get to Caroline. He had to get to her now!

"Klaus-" her voice trembled.

"Good girl, talk to me. Think of me. Don't pay attention to anything else." He said as he ran up to his bedroom.

He grabbed a duffel bag and threw whatever into it. He then ran down to the basement and took the dagger out of Elijah's chest.

He searched for a blank sheet of paper, frantically. Once he found one, he scribbled something on it.

It read:

_Elijah,_

_I'm leaving. I'm sorry about the dagger incident. Don't tell anybody that I am going to Mystic Falls. Nobody! Is that understood? Get a hold of our dear little sister and have her help you with whatever._

_~Klaus._

Klaus ran out of the mansion and made his way towards his black SUV. As he got in, he saw Marcel coming towards the mansion.

"BLOODY HELL!" He shouted as he slammed the door and ran towards Marcel.

"Oh, hey Klaus." Marcel said.

"What are you doing here, dear friend?" Klaus asked as he tried to control his temper.

"I thought I'd invite you to the ball I'm hosting on the weekend."

"I can't make it. Duty calls." He shrugged.

"What about Elijah?" Marcel asked.

"Maybe he'll be able to go."

"Is he in there?" Marcel questioned as he motioned towards the door.

"I don't think so. He's with my dear little sister at the moment. You know, family business and such."

"Uh huh…" Marcel nodded.

Klaus smiled and pounded Marcel on the back.

"Are you going somewhere?" Marcel asked.

"Yeah… I have to go out of town for a while. I'll be back soon." He told him.

"Where are you going?"

"The Big Apple." Klaus lied.

"To do what?"

"Who are you? My mum? Come on, Marcel… I have some business to attend to. You know, being one thousand years old and all."

"Right… When will you be back?"

"Soon enough, you won't even know I'm gone." Klaus beamed from ear to ear.

He wanted to tear his head off for asking so many damn questions.

"Okay… Have fun!" Marcel said.

"Thank you, friend. Until we meet again." He smiled before departing.

As Klaus walked towards his car, Marcel looked at the mansion and then speeded away. He would find out what was going on soon enough.

Klaus drove off and he had one goal in mind: getting Caroline to safety.

* * *

There you have it! I was on a role tonight and I might just delete this tomorrow if nobody is interested...

Please Leave Feedback if you are :)

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know I took forever and I'm sorry! I hope this chapter is okay

I was seriously blown away by the response that the first chapter got and I just want to thank all of those that followed, favorited, and reviewed my story!

Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

As Klaus drove up to Whitmore, he perked his ears in hope of hearing Caroline's heartbeat. He knew that the University was filled with people, but he knew how Caroline's heart sounded.

His eyes picked up a cry and he immediately sprinted out of the car and flashed towards the direction of the cry. He came to a stop when he saw Caroline screaming at something that seemed to be directly in front of her.

"Caroline," Klaus said.

The blonde didn't hear him and she continued to cry at the man that stood before her.

He was her first victim when she turned. She was alone and she didn't know what was going on with her.

"Just leave me alone. Please leave me alone!" The distressed vampire cried out.

"Why should I?" Her first victim spat. "You killed me. You killed me because of your own selfish reasons."

"I didn't mean to. I never wanted this. I never wanted to become a vampire, but she suffocated me with a pillow while I had vampire blood in my system. Please, you have to understand! It was never my intention to kill you!"

Klaus' heart clenched in his chest as he heard Caroline's desperate voice. She didn't deserve this. She was a good person. One of the best that he knew… He had to help her.

"Caroline," he said, louder this time.

Caroline snapped her attention towards Klaus and a feeling of relief coursed through her blood.

"Is it really you?" She asked him, desperately.

"He is an illusion; I'm the one that is here. You killed me!" The guy from the carnival shouted.

Klaus felt himself smile in relief, but his smile quickly fell from his lips when he realized that she was no longer looking at him.

"Just leave me alone!" She cried, her voice filled with despair.

"Caroline! I'm here. Look at me!" Klaus shouted as he made his way towards her.

"He's here to kill you." She heard a voice say.

In her first victim's spot, stood her father.

"Dad?" She questioned.

"He is here to finish what I started. He is here to kill you. You're a monster!" Bill spat.

"Daddy, no… I'm not."

"But you are! Killing is what drives you. You are a murder."

"I'm not; I'm not a murderer, daddy! Please, you have to believe me!" She sobbed.

"Bloody hell," Klaus said under his breath.

"Say it all you want, it doesn't change the fact that you took so many lives. That young man from the carnival, the two officers that worked with your mother, those twelve witches!" Bill started.

"You're right." She nodded. "I am a murderer." She added as she looked towards a tree branch.

"Do it and you'll be free from this. From this horrible life that you were destined to live." Her father urged her.

Caroline nodded as she stood up on shaky legs. She walked over to the tree branch and was about to reach for it when Klaus grabbed her.

"Let me go! Let me die!" She cried as she fought to reach the tree branch.

"Caroline," Klaus whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her midsection, keeping her in place.

Caroline stopped fighting when she heard _his _voice.

"Klaus?" She questioned, hopefully.

"It's me. I'm here. Your father, he really isn't here. The hunter's curse has started." He told her as he turned her around.

As she looked up at his warm eyes and reassuring smile, she broke down.

Her body shook violently as her tears escaped her eyes.

"I didn't want to. I didn't want to kill them." Caroline cried.

"I know, I know you didn't. You're a good person. You aren't a monster." The Original said as he looked into her eyes. "You do know that, right?"

"But… I killed so many people."

"No, you didn't. You are still a good person. How many people did you kill? Twelve? Sixteen?"

"Sixteen," she answered.

"That's nothing compared to how many people I killed. I killed thousands if not hundreds of thousands people in my one thousand years. If anybody is a murderer here, it's me." He shrugged.

"How are you so calm about this? How are they not haunting you?" Caroline questioned, truly intrigued.

"That is a story that I will tell you another time, but for now… We must go." He said as he motioned towards the parking lot.

"I can't… I can't not bury them." She shook her head as she looked towards Megan's and Jesse's corpses.

"They do not deserve to be buried for what they wanted to do to you. They were going to kill you, Caroline. You do understand that, don't you?"

"Maybe they should have. I shouldn't have killed them. They were young… They had their whole lives ahead of them." The blonde shook her head out of despair.

"They were murderers, Caroline. They knew that it was dangerous to go up against a vampire and still they were stupid enough to corner you. It is their entire fault. Not yours. You were defending yourself. It's what we do. We survive." He told her as he caressed her cheeks.

Her blue eyes were watery with her unshed tears and she nodded.

"I understand that it's their fault, but if I leave them here… I won't be able to move on."

"Okay, we'll bury them." He told her as he put his hand into her own.

_It's a shame that even if we bury them, they still won't leave you. They'll haunt you until a new one is born._ Klaus wanted to tell her that, but he knew that he couldn't… Not when she was in such a state.

"Thank you," she thanked him as Klaus threw their corpses over his shoulders.

He searched for a shovel and when he didn't find one, he told Caroline that he would be back in a moment.

Caroline nodded even though she didn't want him to leave her, but she knew that he couldn't always be with her.

As Caroline inhaled the fresh air, she shut her eyes. Immediately, she opened them because she saw the empty eyes that the police officers had when she killed them.

"No, no." She shook her head as she hit the bark of the tree with her hands.

The vampire shook her head as she tried to forget those memories, but it was no luck.

She heard the deep laughter coming from behind her and she turned around.

Jesse stood before her with a shit-eating smirk on his lips.

"Those memories… They'll kill you. That guilt… It'll simply speed up the process." He said before he disappeared.

Caroline shook her head. She thought that college would be fun and she would be with her friends, but in reality she was going insane and the only person that helped her was Klaus.

She could almost laugh at the irony. She wondered what Elena would do if she was to find out that her best friend was suffering what she suffered for a couple of hours after killing Connor. Would she help her? Would she turn away from her? Caroline didn't know.

"Love, are you alright?" Klaus questioned as he came up behind her.

The blonde vampire jumped and was about to slip, but Klaus quickly helped her.

"Do—don't do that." She told him as she put her hand to her erratic beating undead heart.

"Forgive me," he said as he held up the shovel that he found.

"Please… Let's just get this over with. I can't be here another second." She cried.

"Of course," Klaus nodded as he quickly dug the shovel into the Earth.

Half an hour later, the bodies were buried and covered with the dirt.

"We should go." Klaus told her as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Where? I can't go back to my dorm room and I'm covered in blood." She told him as she looked down at her ruined clothing.

"I don't know where we are headed, but we'll find out soon enough. I want you to think positively, Caroline. Can you do that for me?"

"I—yes, I can do that for you." She quickly nodded.

"Good, come on." He smiled as he reached for her hand.

The two walked towards his car, but Caroline stopped abruptly when she heard Megan say, "You can run, but you can't hide."

"What's wrong?" Klaus questioned as he stopped with her.

Caroline was looking into the woods when she turned towards Klaus. Her eyes were empty and she showed no sign of emotion.

"I can run, but I can't hide." She said, her eyes no longer smiling.

"Caroline…" Klaus began.

"It'll be hard, won't it?" She asked him as she slouched over and kicked at the ground.

"Yes," he sighed, not wanting to lie to her.

"Am I going to survive?"

"Yes," Klaus replied, sure of himself.

"How do you know?" She asked trying not to let her last piece of hope vanish.

"Because I know you. You are the former Miss Mystic Falls. You are intelligent. You are beautiful. You are kind. You are helpful. You are honest to a fault. You are you, Caroline." Klaus smiled at her as he hugged her.

Caroline nodded into his neck as her own hands wrapped around his back. She needed to feel something. She needed to know that there were people that loved her and wanted her to be okay. She had to be positive.

"Are you ready?" The Hybrid asked her as he pulled away.

"I'm ready," she nodded.

* * *

When Klaus and Caroline got onto the private jet, Klaus rummaged through his duffel bag. The blonde vampire was currently sitting in one of the seats with her hands wrapped around her legs. She was staring at nothing. Her usual bright blue eyes were a dull type of blue.

"Sir, where are we going?" Klaus' pilot asked him.

"New Orleans," he decided.

The pilot nodded before excusing himself.

"New Orleans?" Caroline asked him.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Okay," she nodded.

The Original smiled at her and handed her one of his button-down shirts.

"I don't exactly have any clothing that will fit you perfect, but I do think that this will suffice for the time being." He told her. "I thought I brought a long a pair of sweatpants, but I guess I didn't."

"Thank you," she smiled before she stood up and made her way to the lavatory.

Once she was in the lavatory, she locked the door behind her and looked into the mirror. She had bags under her eyes and dried up blood on her cheeks and chin.

She groaned as she turned on the water. As the water began to fall, she backed away. Instead of clear water, she saw blood.

"AH!" She cried out.

Klaus threw his sketchpad onto the floor and immediately ran to the lavatory.

"Caroline! Caroline!" He shouted.

When she didn't answer he pulled away and ran into the door, breaking it in the process. As he entered, he spotted a shaking Caroline, clinging onto the wall for dear life.

"Caroline?" He questioned as he looked at what she was looking at. She was looking at the sink. Why was she looking at the sink?

"B—blood," she stuttered as she pointed a shaky finger at the clear water.

"It isn't blood, Caroline. It's tap water. There is no blood here. Everything is fine." He tried to reassure her.

"I- I see—I see the blood. It's not going away! Why is it not going away!?" She asked him, her eyes wild.

"Listen to me, love. Listen to my voice. There is no blood."

"But I see it, Klaus. Why do I see it? Turn the sink off! Please! I can't take it! Turn it off!"

Klaus turned the sink off and the blonde let out a sigh of relief.

"It's gone," she breathed out.

"Good, everything is okay. You're okay."

The blonde nodded as she ran her hands over her face.

"Gosh… I'm so pathetic." She laughed.

"You aren't. You are not pathetic."

"Look at me! I'm bloodied and exhausted and I'm being haunted!" Caroline shouted as she looked into the mirror.

Her hair was a tangled mess and her usual bright eyes were as empty as ever.

"I know how you feel right now. I felt the same way a couple of centuries ago…"

"You did?" She asked him.

"Yes… I was angry at my sister for falling in love so easily and I was even angrier when I found out that her lover was a hunter." He told her as he remembered Alexander.

That stupid son of a bitch tricked his sister into falling in love with him and then he daggered her.

"A hunter?"

"Yes, I killed five hunters that night, Caroline."

"And did you have the hunters curse?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"For how long?" She questioned, hopeful.

"It doesn't matter, Caroline."

"Tell me." She begged.

Klaus looked down at the floor and then at her.

"Fifty two years, four months, and nine days." Caroline's hopeful expression quickly turned into one of hopelessness.

"Who am I kidding? I won't make it. I can't do that, Klaus. I can't survive. It's been a couple of hours and I already want to stake myself to stop these stupid hallucinations." She laughed.

"Don't say that." Klaus begged her.

"Do you really think that I want too? I don't, but the sooner I understand what awaits for me, the easier it will be when it is time." She said as she pushed past him.

He couldn't let her give up. He would never let her give up because if she was to die, he knew that he would die of a broken heart.

After all, the most horrible death was of a broken heart.

* * *

There you have it! I hope this was okay!

Please Leave Feedback! Hopefully, I'll update quicker because I know in which direction I want this story to go! Maybe there will be a happy ending, but I can't promise anything!

~Hana


End file.
